


Together As Six

by starlightstarshine



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, angsty ish i guess, takes place before rock ur body era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightstarshine/pseuds/starlightstarshine
Summary: “Don’t even try to comfort me Han Sanghyuk! It’s all because of you! It’s because of you that all of us are behind! Why are you such a burden!?” N yellsHyuk freezes staring at N in horror, those words stab him right at his heart, those words that he fears.





	

Together as Six

Hyuk stares at the paper, his eyes blurring, he blinks back the tears and clears his throat, ready to give it a second go. He opens his mouth

“Sanghyuk just stop” his vocal coach says “I’m tired and you now have to go to dance practice. Why don’t you just do this right!? You know this time you actually have to sing live right? We can’t auto tune your voice like we did for the recording of this song! You really want Jaehwan's sacrifice to go to waste!”

With a sign the teacher leaves leaving Hyuk standing there the paper slowly getting crumpled in hands and tears falling over his face. He furiously wipes the tears away, it was his own fault he got scolded, he should have worked harder. But how harder can he work.

He barely got enough sleep, just an hour last night, and he was very exhausted. But he doesn’t want to get sleep, Vixx is going to make their first comeback and Hyuk was the only one behind. He still hasn’t got any of his lines right for the live performances. Hyuk closes his eyes and reopened them, clears his throat and sings.

His own voice makes him cringe.

He throws the paper to the ground in anger. He puts his head in his hands and groans in frustration. He couldn’t believe he can’t even get these simple lines right.

_Jaehwan hyung sacrificed his own lines for me yet I can’t even do them properly, the vocal teacher was right I am letting Jaehwan hyung’s sacrifice go to waste._

He looks up at the clock and notices that he is late for dance practice. He quickly gets up and runs towards the practice room. As he nears it he notices loud music, their new song, coming from the practice room.

_Oh they have started without me..._

Hyuk quietly opens their door and walks in; they were in their middle of the song so he decides not to interrupt. He watches them from the side and his heart dropped as he notices how perfect they were without him.

Just the five of them dancing without any mistakes.

No sixth member tripping on his own feet, making them start all over again. No member who is out of sync, making N sigh out of frustration since it was the sixth time in the last five minutes that happened.

There was no Hyuk, and without him they seem to look perfect.

Hyuk bites his lips and blinks back tears as those thoughts fly across his mind. His nails dug into his hands preventing him from crying until the end of the song. After the song ended N is the first to notice Hyuk was back

“Oh Sanghyuk you’re here, well why are you just standing there? Come we need to practice!”

Hyuk walks stiffly towards his members and gets into position. Ken smiles at him with encouragement and gives him thumbs up, Hyuk smiles bitterly back.

 _Uh, Let the game is begin  
Check it out V. I. double X in da house                                                                                                                                                                                 _ _따분해할_ _때마다_ _너_ _지루해질_ _때마다_

“Wait” N suddenly says “Hyuk you turned around too late, let’s start again.”

Beside him he could hear Ravi let out a groan of frustration.

Minutes and then an hour pass and they could barely get through half of the song before Hyuk makes another mistake. The whole time Hyuk was waiting for one of the members to burst at him but none of them did , just an occasional sigh or groan whenever they had to start again.

But then it happened. It was really late and they were practicing longer than they ever had. They were finally at the end of the song when Hyuk made yet another mistake. Maybe it was the combination of tiredness and the frustration of being so close to the end that made N burst.

“Han Sanghyuk!” N yells “Why are you-“

Hyuk closes his eyes waiting for the words he dreaded to hear, but they never came. He reopens his eyes and looks at N who had his hand covering his eyes and was breathing slowly as if it to calm himself.

“You know what” N finally says “We are all tired so why don’t we just go back to the dorm.”

They all shuffled into their minivan yawning,  too tired to speak to each other. Getting a tiny nap in the minivan, Hyuk wakes up when the van gives a sudden jolt, they were at their dorm.

As they enter the manger stops N.

“Hakyeon let the rest go inside, you and I are going to have a little talk.”

After overhearing that message, the five members were restless, not being able to fall asleep they move around the room waiting for the leader to come inside and tell them what the manger and him were talking about.

N steps in the dorm, his hands covering his eyes. At that moment everyone knew N was in a very bad mood. At times likes these you would never know when he would burst like a time bomb. At times like these it is the best to leave him alone.

But Hyuk steps forward initially forgetting that rule regarding the leader. The four members hold their breath as Hyuk steps forward and lightly touches N’s shoulder. 

It’s a sign of comfort, but N isn’t in the mood for comfort.

He burst.

“Don’t even try to comfort me Han Sanghyuk! It’s all because of you! It’s because of you that all of us are behind! Why are you such a burden!?” N yells

Hyuk freezes staring at N in horror, those words stab him right at his heart, those words that he fears.

As soon as N said it, he regretted it, with words of apology at the tip of his tongue he opened his mouth.

But it was too late.

Hyuk turns around and runs towards bathroom and shuts himself inside. He hears N run up and knock the door desperately.

“Han Sanghyuk, open the door! I didn’t mean it! HAN SANGHYUK! Han Sanghyuk, open the door... please...”

Hyuk ignores the pleas; he covers his ears and sobs, N’s previous words filling his mind.

_Don’t even try to comfort me Han Sanghyuk! It’s all because of you! It’s because of you that all of us are behind! Why are you such a burden!?_

He cries harder his breath coming out as hiccups, soon the banging at the door stops and all you could hear was Hyuk’s sobs.

Hyuk covers his face with his hands, remembering all the things that occurred throughout the day, his failed attempt at singing, the dance routine that Vixx did perfectly with just the five of them. He remembers how he came in and messed everything up, making them stay up late and making them so tired and frustrated.

He doesn’t feel an inch of anger towards N, he only feels frustrated at himself.

He always knew he was the burden of the group, the weak link, but he tries to forget that fact. But today, those words were a slap in his face. It was his realization that you can’t look past the fact that he’s holding all his hyungs back.

_I am useless to VIXX._

_Completely and utterly useless..._

Another series of knocks came at his door.

“Han Sanghyuk.”  It wasn’t N this time it was Ken. “Han Sanghyuk, open the door. We need to talk, like now.”

Hyuk stays put, not sure what to do, he feels like he owed it  to Ken, for giving him his parts. He sighs.

_It’s not like I can hide from them forever_

He wipes his tears with his sleeves and pulls his hood up to cover his blood red eyes, the result from crying. He reaches the door knob from his sitting position and unlocks the door. Ken enters closing the door behind him. It wasn’t the largest bathroom so Ken squishes himself beside Hyuk.

For a while both of them didn’t say a word. Then Ken says

“You know he didn’t mean it, right?”

Hyuk didn’t reply just stares at the ground, playing with his hoodie’s zipper.

“Hakyeon hyung cares a lot about you, in fact we all do. None of us think that you are a burden.”

“Just because you guys think that doesn’t change the fact that I am one. “ Hyuk says softly staring at the ground

Ken moves his body slightly so he’s sitting in front Hyuk and lifts Hyuk’s head up with his hands. It was only when Ken uses his fingers to wipe something from the Hyuk’s cheeks, Hyuk realizes he's crying.

Hyuk flicks Ken’s hands away, Ken only sighs in response.

“Did hyung’s words really bother you?” Ken asks “You know with him being a leader he gets stressed a lot. Who knows what manger hyung said to make him in that mood? Never believe a man’s word when he’s angry because those words are ones he never means but says at the spur of the moment.”

Hyuk closes his eyes and takes a deep breath “It doesn’t matter if he meant it or not” Hyuk says through clenched teeth “His words are true”

“Why do you think that Hyukkie?” Ken asks softly

Hyuk opens his eyes and as soon as he did, a tear escapes, running down his cheek “Today hyung I couldn’t even... sing the lines you gave me properly. Why did you sacrifice all those lines to me you could have just kept them for yourself.” More tears were running down his face but he ignores them staring straight at Ken instead.

Ken looks straight back at Hyuk, his eyes soft “I gave the lines to you because you were worthy of it. Hyukkie you have a wonderful voice and I wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself”

“Worthy...me” Hyuk scoffs

“You just don’t believe in yourself. Sanghyuk the first thing you need to have to become an idol is self confidence. If you can believe you can do it, everyone else will too. Anyways, there is a reason why you were chosen to debut, CEO could have easily chose someone else who had been training longer, but he chose you. He obviously saw something great in you Han Sanghyuk, it’s time you see that yourself. ”

“But hyung..." Hyuk protests, not being ready to believe Ken’s words, “you guys looked so perfect without me, dancing together just as five.”

“Are you an idiot?” Ken suddenly burst scaring Hyuk, Ken took Hyuk’s face in his hands, looking at Hyuk with his serious eyes,his voice became soft again  “There is no Vixx without you Han Sanghyuk, all six of us are together for a reason and we won’t be able to continue without you, we refuse to."

Somehow those words seem to do some magic on Hyuk, maybe because those are the words he wanted so badly to hear.

“So Sanghyuk hurry up and come outside, everyone is worried about you." Ken got up and left, leaving Hyuk alone again. He realizes Ken was right, he was just drowning himself in self pity for no reason. He sighs and opens the door.

As soon as he opened the door he sees N sitting on the couch crying with the other four members trying to console him. As soon as N notices Hyuk, he gets up and runs towards the other embracing him in a huge bear hug.

“I am so sorry my Hyukkie, I didn’t mean any of the words, I swear, Han Sanghyuk, please believe-“

“Its okay hyung” Hyuk replies hugging him back “I know you didn’t mean it”

N lets go of Hyuk to look at his face.

“Really?” N asks looking at Hyuk with tears in his eyes

“Really” Hyuk replies with a soft smile on his face “So please don’t cry hyung”

N wraps his arms around Hyuk again mumbling, “Thank goodness, I thought you were going to leave us, I wouldn’t know what to do without you in our group.”

“Hyung are you an idiot? Why would I even want to leave you guys” Hyuk says back smiling, hugging N tighter

“GROUP HUG!” Ken suddenly yells, everyone pounces on Hyuk and N giving them a hug, catching Hyuk off guard. Not excepting the sudden weight, Hyuk tumbles down with the rest of Vixx. They all fall down laughing, after a minute of joyful laughter and teasing  N looks out the window and sees the sun begin to rise.

“Kids it’s time to go asleep, it’s late and we have like two hours of sleep. “ N says

“Hyung,  we’re too lazy to get up let’s just sleep like this, it’s comfortable.” Hongbin says "Wonshik  already fell asleep anyways. “

Sure enough there is Ravi snoring right next to Hongbin.

Another set of giggles fill the room, and soon they all try to fall asleep.

Only after minutes most of them went to asleep Hyuk is woken up by a set of mumbling beside him.

“What did manger hyung say?” Hyuk hears Leo ask

“He was talking about how Sanghyuk was behind and was saying if this keeps up they would have to quit giving him parts. He said that CEO was having an argument with the other heads in our company about Sanghyuk. CEO wants to keep Hyukkie but the other heads think that he’s only bringing us down.

Hyuk has to cover his mouth to keep the gasp from escaping as he hears what N was saying.

“I didn’t know what to do, as a leader I felt so hopeless. You know how much of a contribution our Hyukkie is to Vixx, without him there is no Vixx. I don’t know what would happen if he wasn’t in the group with us. I felt so tired and hopeless and then I-“

“Burst at the person you were trying to protect”

“Yeah”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know”

As the conversation came to an end Hyuk couldn’t help but a shed a small tear of happiness and relief. He closes his eyes, Ken’s words filling his mind.

_“There is no Vixx without you Han Sanghyuk, all six of us are together for a reason and we won’t be able to continue without you, we refuse to"_

That night they all fell into a peaceful sleep on the warm floor, all six of their limbs entangled with each other.

 


End file.
